Eventually
by YouAreAlmostOutOfMilk
Summary: It lasted both a second and forever. But it did end and when it did they were not were they thought they were (When you start a fic because Hamilton and it takes you so to finish it that you leave your Hamilton phase behind altogether)
1. A Suspicous Lack Of Hamilton

**This how you do an Author's note right?**

 **This is my first story to be published anywhere, ever. I will try to update at least twice a year. Reviews and related paraphernalia are very much appreciated. I do not own anything recognisable and I drew inspiration from HoneySim's Stuck in the Past, which you should go check out. I decided to publish this after my friend, Archer, published her story (a web of love) to Quotev, which you should also go check out. Sorry for not doing this before, I didn't really know how. Thank you to the reviewers so far and thank You for reading this.**

Eventually

A Suspicious Lack of Hamilton

Kronos wasn't stupid. As he was a titan of time but not a titian of prophecy he could see most of the outcomes to a situation but not the most likely or even all to the outcomes. He could see that while many of the outcomes of the war would be in his favour there were a few, just a few, in which the gods and their campers won the war. He could also see that in almost all of the futures in which he lost it was because of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

Which is why, when they approached him in the final battle, he started whispering a spell of his own creation. The spell enchanted two objects to send back whoever was holding them when the objects touched to the year of their birth. The objects he enchanted were Percy's sword and Annabeth's hat.

He wouldn't have created a time-spell if not for the fact that all of the other time spells were only for one person and he needed to send them both back.

The reason he chose the year of their birth was because he knew that if _anything_ saw its past self then it would cease to exist in that timeline. He also knew that it was a piece of knowledge very few people were in possession of and therefore that even the girl did almost certainly not know it. He hoped, but did not know, that sheer human curiosity would lead them to try and find themselves in the past.

The spell did not come into action until five years later. Annabeth and Percy were both twenty one years old and happily engaged.

They had been sparring before they went to the past. It wasn't anything particularly important to either of them and as such neither of them were trying particularly hard. It was really more of an odd form of flirting then it was a sparring session. This explains why Annabeth chose to parry one of Percy's weaker thrusts with her hat, instead of with her dagger.

She soon wished she had not.

The second the enchanted objects touched there was a flash of something akin to lightning and they were thrust into something that felt… It is something almost impossible to describe, which is not helped by the fact that very few people have been on the receiving end of a time-spell and even fewer have lived to tell the tale. One of the many useless phrases that barely brush the very edges of describing a time-spell is to say that it lasts both an instant and an eternity.

When the journey ended they found themselves somewhere in a forest. Neither of them knew where they were but they did know that the forest they were in was similar to the one that bordered camp half blood. They began to walk as they hoped, desperately hoped, that they had merely travelled in distance and not a horrible alternative.

After a full day of walking in which they stopped only for water and a handful of blackberries they were forced to concede defeat as they had found no trace of camp half-blood. Or, indeed, anything other than the forest.

Working as quickly as possible, as darkness was impending, Annabeth created a crude shelter and Percy a small fire. Tired but not yet exhausted they watched the sun set before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning they stripped a nearby blackberry bush of its berries and talked as they worked. They discussed their situation and what to next. Percy suggested that the thing that had brought them there could bring them back but he was incorrect. They talked through many plans but in the end decided to stay where they were, so long as it was a suitable place.

Percy looked for the nearest water source and Annabeth examined all the nearby animal tracks. Percy found that the water source was a little further than he would have liked but he didn't consider that to be something bad enough to move as it meant the risk of flooding was minimal. Annabeth found no animal that would pose a major threat in the area she checked, but she did find some small carnivore and omnivore tracks. She also found several tracks for herbivores of various sizes.

When Percy came back he helped her build a couple of traps within walking distance (all of the unabated variety) and collected more blackberries while Annabeth found some mushrooms that she identified as edible.

When they had enough food to make a decent meal Percy started preparing a meal of the berries and mushrooms while Annabeth checked the traps and fetched some water. Neither of them particularly believed that the traps that had only been set that morning would have sprung but the last time Annabeth had tried to help in the kitchen she had burnt water and they did need some water anyway.

While Annabeth was trying to get the water to stay in the middle of the largest leaf she could find it occurred to her that there was probably a water nymph and that the nymph would know where (and perhaps when, though she didn't like to think of that) they were.

Approaching the water she greeted the nymph. She got no response on the first try but stubbornness insisted that she try again. This time she said that she was sorry for disturbing the nymph but she needed assistance and felt that the nymph would be the best person to turn to.

A rather unusually dressed nymph did climb out of the water at that point. She was clad in the long white dress of nymphs that had been practically unchanged for thousands of years. That was not what was unusual. It was the way her hair was pilled upon her head and the fact that she appeared to be wearing a corset.

She looked at Annabeth as though she had not seen anything stranger but she did offer Annabeth assistance, as she had asked politely. Upon seeing the nymph Annabeth changed the question she was going to ask from 'where am I?' to ' _when_ am I?' She also asked the nymphs name.

The nymph, who was called απο ΜΗΧΑΝΗΣ ΘΕΟΣ, told Annabeth that they were on long island in the colony of New York and that the year was 1693.


	2. A Complete Lack of Lizard People

**AN: So last chapter there was no authors note for ages because I was still confused as how to work the system. Sorry about that. Anyway Percy and Annabeth belong to Rick Riordan. Hestia and Kronos kind of do? But they are also mythology? I don't even know. The story idea isn't even mine as I stole it off fellow fan fiction user Honey Sim and their amazing fic Stuck in the Past. So in the AN that I hope happened said that I would try to update at least twice a year. I swear I will try to do that. This was a really long AN wasn't it? Sorry about that.**

Eventually

Chapter Two: A Complete Lack of Lizard People, Even of the Government Sort

The reason Kronos had overshot is unknown. Perhaps long years of immortality had made him forget the millennia. Perhaps he was merely focusing to hard the '93'. Perhaps not. We will, most likely, never know.

Annabeth stumbled back to the camp in a daze.

Percy had almost finished his concoction when Annabeth told him. Over dinner they discussed what little they knew about the era they were stuck in. They also put part of the food in the fire as they thought they needed any help that they could get. They dedicated the food to Hestia in the hope that as she was the least busy and the most caring of all the Gods she might come.

There was a short window of time between the consumption of their dinner and the setting of the sun. They used this time to do woodcarving. Annabeth often carved at camp. Not the camp they were at, but the camp where they had met. The camp that was full of people. The camp that both of them called home.

They spent the next day in much the same way, right down to talking with the nymph and dedicating food to Hestia. The day after that was different right down to what they saw when they got out of the shelter. As soon as Percy stepped outside the, somewhat improved, shelter he noticed a girl who looked to be about twelve tending the fire. He went over to her and offered her some food. She accepted. After they had broken their fast together Annabeth and Percy told the girl that they would be gathering food and water until the evening at that while she very much could join them if she wished she did not have to. The girl told them that she would gather firewood for them instead.

Oddly enough whenever they returned to camp the girl was there, sat in a way that was almost huddling but was not, next to the fire and despite her not seeming to have moved a pile of firewood had been born and was steadily growing. Up to that point both Percy and Annabeth had had their suspicions but now they were almost sure. They still did not say anything. If they were right it was likely she would be angry, and if they were wrong she would think them mad. Damned if I do damned if I don't.

They decided to treat her as they would a normal guest. It was only right to do so, as she had likely come to test their hospitality and they did not have the means to do more. Even so they were both quiet hospitable people and it showed in their treatment of the girl.

They did not have the means to offer the girl a lunch, or to themselves eat a lunch, but they gave her the best, and largest, portion at dinner. Afterwards, Annabeth offered to teach the girl to carve, to which she accepted.

Over the course of the evening Annabeth had helped the girl make a cup, whilst Percy had triumphed in his struggle to carve a bowl. By the time he finished it was almost dusk, so he decided to make up a bed for the girl, and to just generally spruce up the shelter. There had barley been enough room for two beds, let alone three, so when the girl turned down their offer of shelter he was secretly glad.

In the morning when they left the shelter, they found their firewood stack to be piled much higher than it had been and a full sack of flour leaning against it. On top of the flour sack was a note thanking them for their hospitality. It was signed Hestia.

Hestia visited them again many times. They found her company a good thing as being in the company of only two other people can become monotonous. Asides from Hestia's visits their days passed in much the same way.

A year passed, quicker in some ways and slower in others. While the year ran its course, Percy and Annabeth turned the shelter into a decent sized hut. About half way through it, in spring, Annabeth had some spare time and curiosity about the smoke that sometimes appeared on the distant horizon on clear days so she walked in the direction of the smoke and climbed high up a tree to try to see any sign of the, presumably, people that were the source of the smoke. She could nothing but trees, no matter how high she climbed. She told Percy about it later the same day and together they figured that whatever it was that was the source of the smoke was too far to expend too much energy on.

That was, until Hestia asked for some bakery bread.

They couldn't very well say no to her after all she had helped them survive the winter and spring and even helped them clear and plant an area around their hut. On top of her generosity she was a god.

So they set about turning Percy's thoroughly 21st century clothing into something that would at least stop him from being accused of witchcraft. They agreed that it would be much easier to make Percy's cloths period appropriate, even if they dressed Annabeth as a man.

As they had no money they would need to make some. Luckily they had kept the furs from last autumn and winter and Annabeth's carving had gotten to the point where she could sell some of them.

It took about a fortnight before they were ready to head to the town, village or house that was the source of the smoke. They had an impressive amount of wooden cutlery, ornaments, plates, bowls and other similar things and a small pile of furs, cured by Hestia. They had some clothes that would, hopefully, enable the wearer to stick out less than modern clothes would. They were ready.


	3. I Did Not Plan For Sheep

**AN: Haha suckers.**

Eventually

I Did Not Plan For Sheep, And Yet Here We Are

The day that they would begin the journey to the source of the smoke was a fine one. Percy and Annabeth rose early enough so that even after they had readied themselves they were still well out of sight of any trace of their home before the sun broke through the ground to blossom in to a thousand shades of orange and pinks, with just a hint of cloud heightening the rare beauty of that days sunrise.

The next day was not so fair. It drizzled on and off all day. Add that to the rather tremendous weight of provisions and sellables and they were both miserable.

They arrived at the outskirts of the small village that appeared to be the source of the smoke early in that evening. Instead of walking straight in, they decided to sleep the night outside. This was necessary as they were both naked. This was a habit they'd gotten into very early, weather permitting, as having only one pair of undies, which are been worn constantly, is disgusting by anyone's standard, even if they are being washed every day.

as Percy got dressed, he and Annabeth went over what they hoped would happen. If all went according to plan then he would find somewhere to sell at least a little of the stuff they wanted to sell, then use that money to buy the bread that had been requested. Of course, said bread would probably go stale on the return journey, but that was a moot point. If everything went well and they had enough money, then they would buy a sack of flour. If by some miracle everything was sold, and they had enough money they would buy some fabric, or some kind of thread. Or both.

Everything did go miraculously well. Or more accurately, the bread was much cheaper than they had thought, the flour a little as well.

Actually, that is a lie. Not everything went miraculously well. Percy could not find any kind of fabric or thread, though he looked both low and high for it. So he bought a sheep. It was an Ewe, and there was a chance that come spring she would give birth, but the owner wasn't sure, and she was old and blind in one eye.

When Percy brought her back to Annabeth, it would be an understatement to say that Annabeth was a little confused. She was also worried, as the closest either of them had gotten to looking after a sheep was Mrs O'Leary, and she was very good at looking after herself for the most part.

But still, they brought her home, and after much deliberation named her Karen. Luckily, Percy had had the foresight to ask the owner for some rope, so Karen had no opportunity to escape that night. Nor any other night for that matter.

The weather held the first night they got back which was fortunate, as they were tired. Hestia was not there to collect her stale bread that night, but when they woke in the morning, they found her and Karen talking. The fire was already going, so Annabeth handed her her bread, Percy got the food, and all ate breakfast. Hestia left not too long after, so it was just the three of them whom made their way down to the river to introduce Karen and απο ΜΗΧΑΝΗΣ ΘΕΟΣ. They got on well.

Even after such a big thing had happened, their lives went on in much the same way. (Isn't that sad? That no matter what happens people will go on living and loving in much the same way they always have, and always will. Isn't it beautiful?) Karen gave birth in the spring, and it wasn't long before they took little Timmy into town to be sold. They had also brought Karen with them, and payed (and prayed) for her to get pregnant again. Whilst they were there, they sold some other stuff and bought a pair of sheep shears.

It was after that first Shearing that they both took up knitting, and all the processes necessary to turn the raw sheep hair into wool usable for knitting. Eventually almost all of their clothes and blankets would be knitted, but it took a while to get that good, and to have that much wool, for it was hard enough to support one sheep in the forest.

They kept going back into town. Sure, how often they went, and when was never the same, but still, they kept going back. Annabeth joined Percy the third time around, in a dress, and undergarments, created purely for the occasion.

Even these deviations from routine, were routine in and of themselves, so the years passed by, each one much the same as the next, in that way that years do, hopping and skipping through your expectations and time.

Percy and Annabeth became something of a local legend. Some said that they were two witches living together in the forest in the most Unholy kind of Matrimony. Others said they were old Gods of the forest, once powerful, and now no more than shadows of their former selves. Still more said that they were angels, or demons, in disguise, come to test just how God fearing they were. Now and then somebody, usually somebody young and foolish, would try to follow them. They always noticed and evaded this unwanted attention, often through the use of Percy's powers. Of course, this just made them all the more legendary.

One year, and it was the thirty somethingth year they'd been there, a demi-god and a young girl fleeing terror came to them. By accident, and they were glad that it happened. They had maybe fifteen years, fifteen happy years, together before the first monster they had seen since the future attacked. Over time they started to forget. Not everything all together, just the big things about her. Her name, her exact age, what colour her hair and eyes had been. But there were things they rightly knew that they would never forget. How scared she was when they first saw her. The first time they saw her smile. The day they began to understand why gods so often chose to keep mortals at arm's length.

 **My friends and I legit worship Karen now. She would be pleased very muchly if you did to.**


End file.
